Aún en la muerte
by Suki90
Summary: La observó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Aún en la muerte, era sumamente hermosa.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece; todos los derechos son de Hiro Mashima. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta es una traducción del fic de **Written Twilight** "Even in death".

* * *

**Aún en la muerte**

Se encontraba tendida en el suelo. El piso estaba duro, frío y húmedo por la lluvia, o su sangre; realmente no sabía. Ni siquiera podía recordar propiamente cómo había sido derrotada.

¿Cómo es que cayó? ¿Cómo es que ella, _la _Titania, perdió? El dolor que surgía por todo su cuerpo era demasiado para ella. Realmente no podía recordar mucho.

Lo que si sabía, sin embargo, era el hecho de que estaba muriendo. Ya no traía puesta su armadura; y podía sentir la humedad en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Recordaba haber sido apuñalada ahí. Pero eso era todo. No podía recordar ni la apariencia ni el rostro de su oponente.

Ella era Erza Scarlet, Titania.

Y aún así, ahí estaba tendida en las calles con frío, sola, muriendo.

Se había dicho a si misma antes que ella no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Y eso sin duda era verdad; lo que realmente le aterraba era saber cómo es que sus compañeros, el resto del gremio, manejarían las cosas o se las arreglarían sin ella.

¿Qué pasaría con Natsu, Lucy, Gray, e incluso con Happy? ¿Quién estaría allí para proteger el gremio y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden?

Ella siempre se había imaginado su muerte. Estaría tendida en su cama y sus amigos estarían a su lado. Moriría por edad avanzada. Una enfermedad quizá. Y después de decirles adiós, dejaría este mundo.

Pero ahí estaba, sola.

Tenía deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían.

Todos en Fairy Tail habían sido una familia para ella. Aún en el peor de los casos, ellos seguían siendo una familia.

No quería morir sola.

Tal vez a Erza no le hubiera importado si moría en medio de una lucha en nombre de Fairy Tail. Ella hubiera peleado la última batalla, y en el proceso, sacrificar su propia vida, siendo rodeada por su familia y amigos mientras moría.

Esto no era lo que ella quería.

Esto nunca fue lo que ella quiso.

Intentó levantarse. Por todos los cielos, ella era _Titania_. Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que encontrar por lo menos a alguien.

Logró separarse del suelo por sí sola, lentamente, logrando mantenerse de pie por unos cuantos segundos antes de que el dolor golpeara su cuerpo nuevamente y la hiciera caer de nuevo.

Erza no escuchaba o veía nada. No tenía energía para abrir sus ojos. Tampoco supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí tendida en el suelo antes de escuchar unas pisadas acercándose.

Quien quiera que fuese, ella pudo sentirlo o sentirla arrodillándose junto a ella. Escuchó una respiración ajena a la suya. Además de que sintió cierta calidez que sabía que no venía de la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

Erza intentó abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo sólo vio un desenfoque de colores. Otra persona estaba ahí con ella, tal vez ahora no moriría sola.

— ¿Erza?

Ella pudo reconocer esa voz, pero no podía recordar a quién le pertenecía. Erza forzó sus ojos un poco más para que se abrieran en esta ocasión, ignorando por completo el dolor.

A su lado se arrodilló la persona a la que ella era más cercana, quien siempre estuvo ahí para ella todos esos años: Gray Fullbuster.

— Erza — Gray se atragantó al acercarse a ella. Ella podía decir por su expresión que él sabía lo que ella sabía: Estaba muy lejos de ser salvada. La respiración de él se volvió inestable; parecía como si quisiera llorar, pero no quería que la mujer lo viera hacerlo—. Yo… Lo siento mucho. Desde… el ataque…

— No… te culpes… a ti mismo —le dijo. Erza alzó su mano para tomar la de Gray—. Al menos… estás aquí.

Gray contuvo las lágrimas.

—… Dale mis saludos a Fairy Tail —Erza estaba usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza—. Y… Llévate bien con Natsu cuando me vaya, ¿está bien?

— Lo… Lo haré. Te amo, Erza.

Erza tan sólo sonrió un poco—… Yo también.

Luego, inclinándose un poco, Gray le dio posó sus labios sobre los de ella— Te lo prometo, Erza. Cuidaré bien de todos.

Erza sonrió por última vez. Sólo tuvo suficiente aliento para agradecerle, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo quedara inerte.

Gray la observó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Erza, aún en la muerte, era sumamente hermosa. Su amiga, el ángel de su vida, no estaría ya más a su lado. Permanecería con él espiritualmente, pero físicamente ya no.

Así debe ser, supuso Gray, pero él sabía que jamás sería suficiente.

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, con esta traducción hago mi incursión al fandom de Fairy Tail, en especial a la sección de Gray x Erza. Esta pareja es mi favorita después del NaLu.

Sé por qué hay tan pocos fics de ellos, y me dio tanta pena eso que decidí cuando menos traer varios fics del idioma inglés aquí, por si algún no entendía lo que decían las historias. Espero que la traducción haya sido buena y le hayan entendido.

Nos estamos viendo.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
